Kat Kowalski
Katarzyna "Kat" Kowalski 'is a main character on Glee: The New Touch and junior attending Woodsville High School. She made her first appearance in Welcome to High School. She was created by TheWordyBirdy, and is portrayed by Elizabeth Olsen. Backstory Katarzyna "Kat" Kowalski was born on March 18 (her name day is March 22) to two Polish immigrant parents and an older brother by four years. Growing up, Kat was a happy child. She always had an extremely strong connection with her brother, Marcin. Her school life was normal, got average grades, had a few close friends in her clique, nothing more, but her life changed when she was in 7th grade. Her brother, who was 16, was at a party and got drunk. He decided to drive him and his friends home after, and got in a car accident, ending all of their lives. Upon hearing the news, Kat was completely devastated. She begun suffering from severe depression, and cut herself, unknown to anyone else. She also begun reinventing her image, as an attempt to shed her old feelings. She wore provocative clothing, started flirting with boys, and even abandoned her friends for her new and popular ones. She joined the cheerleading squad and finally got what she wanted, a heart of stone. Biography Season One In Kat's first appearance, in the pilot episode, 'Welcome to High School, she is seen as the bitchy head cheerleader who's best friends with Lexie Hope and Iris Novak and is dating the football player, Kyle Stoner. However, she is plagued by depression and suffers from self-harm, although she keeps this a secret to everyone. Kyle and Kat later break up because he finds out she's only dating him because he's popular, and Kat begins cutting once again. She later joins The Freakshows along with Lexie in order to help Brandon Day bring them down from the inside. However, both her and Lexie begin enjoying glee club and abandon the plan. She starts receiving help with her cutting from Samuel X, a mysterious guy she meets in glee club. The two of them later begin dating, creating an unlikely relationship. Kat is the centric character of the episode There Will Be Blood. In the episode, she finds out that her mother cheated on her husband, and that the man she cheated with is Kat's actual father. Kat becomes infuriated with her mother, and decides to find out who the man is. She tracks him down and visits his home. Kat is greeted by his wife and finds out that he's been dead for years. However, she later finds out that her birth father is Shan Wittles' father, making them half-sisters. She later decides to stay with her step-father when asked who she'd rather live with, him or her mother. In Spring Break, Pt I, Kat and Samuel break up. Season Two Kat first appears in season two during the premiere episode, The New Year. She is seen walking with the other cheerleaders through the hallways, and is later seen with Olga Lobova and Sabina Love, fighting over whether Sabina or herself should be the cheerleading captain. Kat was also present in the scenes with the glee club. In Versus, Kat and Sabina compete for the cheerleading captain position and through countless arguments, it's revealed that Lexie will become the new captain instead. In Same Heart her attraction to Ricky Nelson and jealously over his relationship with Lexie intensifies. After he rejects Lexie, she begins to get closer with him. Personality Despite her "I don't give a fuck" type of personality, Kat is a deeply scarred individual and does need help to cope with what happened when she was younger. She was able to overcome her depression and self-harm problems with the help of Samuel X in season one. Kat's very promiscious and is known as the "school slut" to other students. However throughout season one, her promiscuity decreases and she's faithful to her boyfriend. Kat also becomes nicer and less of a bully after joining The Freakshows. In season two Kat is not seen as a bully at all. She is shown to get along with most people, but still is outspoken and not afraid to back down from a fight. Appearance Kat has long dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes. She is rather short, standing at only 5'4" and has fair skin that tans seasonally. In season one, she often wore, trendy tops matched with skinny jeans or a short skirt and heels. However, in season two her style became more preppy, wearing dresses, skirts, and fancy shoes much more often. Her style also became more conservative. Relationships Kyle Stoner The Kyle-Kat Relationship, also known as Kyat or Stowalski, started prior to the pilot episode Welcome to High School and ended in the same episode due to the fact that Kyle believed that Kat was only dating him because he was popular. However, this break up caused Kat to cut herself. It was also stated that they never had sex together, although Kat wanted to. In Into You, Kat reveals that she would like to get back together with Kyle, although he refuses. *Start Up: Prior to Welcome to High School (1x01) *End Of: Welcome to High School (1x01) Sean Preston The Sean-Kat Relationship, also known as Kean, started when Kat decided to make Kyle jealous in A Little Party Never Killed Nobody. They kissed at Lexie Hope's house party and successfully made Kyle jealous, resulting in a fight between him and Sean. They had a brief relationship in the episode where they kissed, but it's expected that they broke up shortly after due to no mention of him or their relationship by Kat ever again. *Start Up: A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (1x03) *End Of: A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (1x03) Samuel X The Samuel-Kat Relationship, also known as Kamuel, started in Into You after Samuel saw Kat cutting herself. They haven't dated, but Kat is attracted to Samuel. In The Plot, they are partnered together for the duets competition and end up winning, earning themselves a duet together at sectionals. They officially start dating in Showdown. They breakup in Spring Break, Pt I. *Start Up: Showdown (1x08) *End Of: Spring Break, Pt I (1x15) Ricky Nelson The Ricky-Kat Relationship, also known as Kicky, started in the season two premiere episode The New Year when Kat shows her attraction towards him and jealously towards her friend Lexie Hope for getting all of his attention. They start hanging out in The Fucked Up Life of Iris Novak and then start officially dating in Twins. *Start Up: Twins (2x05) *End Of: N/A Trivia *Other actresses considered for the role included Phoebe Tonkin and Leven Rambin. *She is of half Polish decent, with her mother being raised in Kraków, Poland. **Kat previously thought she was 100% Polish, but in "There Will Be Blood", she discovered that her birth father is actually Shan Wittles' father. **She is of Irish, Scottish, Welsh, and Native American descent on her birth father's side. *She speaks fluent English and Polish, however she only speaks in Polish to her relatives. *Her name day is March 22. *She doesn't have a middle name. *She's the first known captain of any club or team. **Kat was the captain of the Lady Reapers, the school cheerleading squad. **In season two, Lexie Hope replaced her as cheerleading captain. *While in Poland, she's known as Katarzyna Kowalska. **This is because in Poland there are feminine and masculine last names based on your gender, but normally when Polish people would emigrate to a different country, they'd adopt that country's naming system. *She has dual citizenship, being a citizen of Poland and the United States. *She has no clue what she wants to do with her life after high school is over. *She is a Roman Catholic, yet challenges some things the Church believes in. *Originally, she was going to be named Anastasia "Ana" Voronov, and would be of Russian decent. Then, she was going to be named Elena "Elly" Papadopoulos, and would be of Greek decent. Next, it was decided her name would be Katarzyna Kowalski and she would be of Polish decent. *Her favorite book is Twilight, ''her favorite movie is ''Mean Girls, and her favorite TV show is Pretty Little Liars. *She is a Pisces and claims this sign fits her well. *Some of her interests include fashion, music, astrology, and dance. *She has stated that she has no interest in politics and doesn't believe in either political party. *She stated that she lost her virginity at age 13. *She dyes her hair, her natural color is medium-brown. *Her role models in life are Paris Hilton and Lindsay Lohan, both of which she states are "successful women engulfed in controversy who aren't afraid of being in the spotlight despite knowing what the public thinks of them". *She likes bad boys. *Kat was inspired by TV bad girls, Naomi Clark (90210), Katie Finch (Skins), and Fiona Coyne (Degrassi). *Her favorite color is purple. *Her brother died when she was 12 years old and she keeps a picture of him on her nightstand in her bedroom. *Her parents seperated in her sophomore year of high school and she hasn't spoken to her mother since. *She is straight, yet has stated she would like to have at least one lesbian experience in her lifetime. *Some parts of her storyline was based on Gleekerr's life. *Series writer, Glekerr, based part of her personality, development and actions on her creator. *Out of all of the main characters, she has dated the most people onscreen with four different significant others. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters